Jasper Deakins
A lovely tall guy known for his strong faith and commitment to remaining a virgin till marriage. Early Life Born in East London his father who is from Jamaica left before he was born. He is of mixed race decent. His mother who is originally from Bournemouth however raised him up to be a godly guy and both were members of their local church. She was worried about sending Jasper into the world and going to University but after looking up the University of Grasmere Valley Jasper goes to Grasmere Valley to study. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 He moves to Grasmere Valley in order to study at the University of Grasmere Valley. Marx Gabo, Bennie Bush and Sarah Young wanting to compromise Jasper Deakins, who is a known Christian and part of an abstinence group who are saving themselves for marriage. The three think it will be a great laugh to get him drunk and get to lose his virginity with Sarah Young. They manage to grab him and get him to Club Flamingo something he does not want to do and they also grab Tommy Baylor, Jasper best friend to the same club as they want him to be defiled to. Bongo Congo, Carla Benio and Wendy Wendall welcome to five as they want them to spend great money at the club. Wendy knows of the plan to get Jasper and Tommy drunk and spikes their drink that she wants to give to the couple. Bennie and Marx take the drinks to the two but with them not being able to resist despite knowing the drink is spiked they drink the glass and then upon reaching them they dropped on the floor, rolling around uncontrollable and making great smells causing such an issue the club had to be closed and everyone evacuated as the bomb squad had to go in and make sure the club was okay. Jasper and Tommy escape from Bennie and Marx. Jasper goes to his room and Jasper to his. Much to Jasper's shock he sees Sarah there in her dressing gown having managed to got into his room. She tries to seduce him and still go with the plan to get him to lose his virginity. He in no uncertain terms refuses her and gets her out of his room. Not before however Nate Allen, Sarah's boyfriend, sees Sarah and what she is clearly trying to do which leads the two having a full blown argument. When Darrick Nunn is reported to be after women and wanting such desires fulfilled after he was rejected by, Charlamane, he is going to Grasmere Valley University and is seen looking for Gracie causing for everyone involved to believe he is after her as he knows of her reputation being a loose women. Gracie's good friend Brandon Estrix hears of Darrick's intention when he asks where is she and points him to the basement before managing to for a while look him in their and call the police. Del who arrives, with Adam Robinson, Jane Nunn, Patricia Yates, Wilma Timber, Charlamane and Jax try to find Darrick and chase after Tommy Baylor believing it was Darrick. Tommy calls for Jasper to help fend off from them seeing them as loons and he does by standing in their way. Del charges at him which causes Jasper to fall on Del and Del to fall on everyone causing them to tumble down the stairs. they eventually manage to get him as he is seen outside Gracie's door and they pounce on Darrick along with Brandon Estrix and Tap Tap Tap which eventually caused for Gracie Clarendon to order everyone into her dorm room as she heard all the commotion outside her room. It is eventually revealed that Gracie is the daughter of Darrick Nunn and that Tommy and Gracie are in fact married with Jasper being the witness to their wedding! Bennie Bush is among those at the church party and when Tiffany Murrows trying to plead with Sam Watkins to stay in the town admits she loves him, everyone at the party could hear and rushed towards the scene. Bennie is seen nudging Sam saying that he better take Tiffany's offer otherwise he may end up dying a virgin like Jasper Deakins, showing how incentive and rude he is. Volume 27 In Volume 27 Jasper faith takes another hit as he along with his friends Alexander Estrix, Mark Wiebler and Missy Clarendon are forced to face discrimination from Melz Dotcom and others in university after the win of Tessa Crab into office allowing for hatred towards Christians to manifest and for Melz Dotcom th head of the students union to try and kick them out of the university. Mark ends up joing Melz side leading them feeling isolated. Volume 28 In Volume 28 Jasper, Alexander and Missy feeling they cannot trust the only Christian Union allowed in the university as it is endorses and controlled by the ungodly Nigel Crump and Charlene Carmichael, they plead for Bennie Bush to plead on their behalf so that they can stay in University and have a union for them to be able to join and worship Jesus. Bennie pretends to be concerned but ends up laughing in their faith which ensures their downfall and they as a result kicked out of university.